There are many types of storage containers for paste-like substances that depend upon pressure exerted on one or more sides of the container to squeeze its contents out of a closeable aperture in the end of the container. A toothpaste tube is only one example.
Unless, as the paste is dispensed from the top end, the tube is rolled up from its bottom end, at least some of the paste that is under pressure is going to retreat back into the emptied portion of the container instead of heading for the container's open dispensing aperture. The material from which the container is made, e.g. plastic, may prevent the container from being rolled up at all.
Once some of the paste regresses and re-inhabits the once emptied portion of the container, that section must be compressed again in order squeeze out the recalcitrant paste. Aside from the time and inconvenience experienced in re-squeezing the tube, there will always be some portion of the paste that is not removed, resulting in waste and inefficiency.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a squeezable dispensing container that only allows the contents of the container to move in one direction, toward the dispensing aperture, when pressure is applied to the container.